For pieces of furniture with a furniture part accommodated in a movable manner on a basic furniture structure, it is known to have devices with an adjustment unit for defining a closing position of the furniture part. The adjustment unit makes it possible to predetermine the end point of a furniture-part closing movement, which can be executed during normal operation of the piece of furniture, by the provision of an adjustable stop which defines the end point. This is necessary, in particular, for pieces of furniture with furniture parts, e.g. drawers, which, in the closed state, can be recessed to their full extent in an accommodating volume of the basic furniture structure. It is customary here for a front side of the furniture part not to project beyond an end side of the basic furniture structure. Furniture parts with a recessible front side, in the case of drawers, are also referred to as “inset drawers”. It is possible here for a front panel to be reduced such that there are no peripheral regions projecting on side walls or a floor of the drawer. It is thus also the case that the projections of the peripheral regions on the front of the drawer, being absent, cannot serve as an abutment surface for contact with a stop, e.g. with an end surface of the basic furniture structure. This means that there is no possible way of defining an end point for the closing movement of the furniture part on the front side of the furniture part or on the basic furniture structure. An end point for the closing movement therefore has to be predetermined at some other location.
Depending on production tolerances of components and/or deviations in the installation accuracy, for example, of a guide device for the movable furniture part, it may also be the case that the furniture part, in the closed state or in the stop position, is not located in a desired closing position or has been retracted into the basic furniture structure to a different extent in relation to further and/or adjacent furniture parts. This usually results in the front of the piece of furniture being of non-uniform appearance.